Love You, Always
by loves lemons
Summary: ONESHOT! Lily and Snape shared a special bond that was horribly shattered when he called her a Mudblood.  See what happened before the incident that made it hurt that much more. Rated M for a reason. R & R.


**I know they're kind of young in this one so I try to pretend like they're adults, but I wanted to place this one before the "Mudblood" incident so that Lily could have a reason to overreact.**

**Hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

><p>"Lily," he whispered into her neck. He could feel her nod her head slightly. "Are- are you sure?" She nodded again. He slid his shaking hands an inch or so further up her back and unhooked her bra then gently lowered her to the blanket on the dew soaked grass. It was Easter holidays of their fifth year at school and the only thing either of them had to worry about now were OWLs when they returned. Things were quiet in the cove of trees near the park they used to play in as children; now they were playing in a very different way.<p>

"Severus," she said his full name to flood it with more meaning. He was hovering above her, not kissing or touching. "I have known you my whole life, you are the only one who understands me. I want this; don't you believe me?" She reached up and held his face in her hands. His dark eyes held a fire that she had not seen in ages and she knew he wanted it too. She pulled him down onto her and kissed him while she unbuttoned his shirt. She peeled it off him as well as the t-shirt underneath to expose sun deprived skin. Lily couldn't help but notice that Severus had filled out with muscle since the previous summer. She traced the lines of the abs he really only had because he was skinny as she deepened the kiss. Severus continued rubbing her sides, avoiding the breasts he had left exposed when he removed her bra. "Please," she whispered as she moved his unsteady hands onto her chest. He cupped her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over her already hard nipples. He was pleased to see that her slight freckles covered this part of her body as well.

Lily opened her mouth and their tongues started wrestling while Lily's hands slowly traveled to Severus's jeans. He tensed for a moment at the thought of what lay ahead but continued kissing and stroking and soaking up Lily in every way. She unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down over his slender hips, which was easy because he was still on top of her. He rolled over for a moment to pull his jeans off completely and toss them into the pile where Lily's dress lay crumpled. Lily bit her lip while she waited for him to return to her. Severus leaned back over her, but did not kiss her so that he could revel at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Their skin glowed by the light of the pale moon now that they were nearly nude. Lily pushed Severus's long hair back and stared up into the face she had known for so long and come to love. Finally Severus started to move down to Lily's neck where he kissed and sucked passionately. He moved down to her breasts where he gave them equal attention that made Lily moan in the most beautiful way. Never in Severus's wildest dreams would he have ever thought he would be sharing a moment like this with Lily Evans, his best friend and the love of his life. He kissed a sweet trail down to the waistband of her lace panties. He looked up for a moment for permission before removing that barrier and going down on her. He had only ever heard the other Slytherins talk about this sort of thing, like how Bellatrix Black was a screamer, he had never done anything like this himself. He lifted Lily a little by the hips and began to lick her outer lips and kiss them as she moaned above him. He stuck his tongue into the opening of her increasingly wet pussy and began to tongue fuck her until she started to buck her hips. He held tightly to the outside of her upper thighs as he continued flicking his tongue in and out of her sweet opening. Lily lace both hands into Severus's hair and held on for dear life as he pumped his tongue in and out of her.

Severus felt Lily begin to shake with pleasure so he put his mouth over her hard clit and began licking and sucking it. He swirled his tongue around the bump as Lily's hips started rocking uncontrollably. Severus inserted two fingers deep inside of Lily's core and started pumping them while he continued to tantilize her clit with his tongue. He curved his fingers forward with one last thrust and hit her g-spot. Lily's screamed in ecstasy as she came all over Severus's fingers. He felt her walls fold and unfold tightly around his fingers as Lily orgasmed. He continued sucking on her clit as her fingers untangled from his hair and she fell backwards, breathing deeply. Severus waited for the last of the aftershocks before he removed his fingers and licked them clean of her salty juices. He leaned back over Lily and kissed her flushed face.

"Oh Sev-" he kissed her lips as he rubbed her breasts. Lily's fingers crept down to Severus's underwear, which was still in place, but not doing a very good job of hiding his massive erection. She pulled away and grabbed Severus's shoulders and rolled him over so that she was on top. Without bothering to try on her own, Lily reached for her wand and vanished Severus's underwear to show what she had expected, a large, throbbing cock. If the girls at Hogwarts knew about this, she never would have been able to keep him to herself. She said the proper spells before Severus could even object and grabbed his cock in her hands. Her pussy was starting to throb again in anticipation and she could feel herself practically dripping. She slid his cock carefully inside of her and thanked Merlin she had practiced before or else it would have hurt terribly. He gasped at the feel of her, tight, wet, and hit around him. She started rocking her hips slightly to get the right feel, but settled for sliding her body up and down his shaft painfully slow. She bit her lip and Severus grabbed her ass and said, holding back a deep moan, "Faster, please." She complied and doubled her speed and started humping like a rabbit. He watched her breasts bounce wildly as she she gripped his shoulders to go harder and deeper. Moans of pleasure escaped from both of them as Lily sped up even more and Severus raised his hips to meet her, getting farther each time. He traced circles around her clit as she rocked up and down on him. They could feel both their climaxes building, just praying it could last forever. Suddenly, Lily let out a loud moan of, "Fuck," as she orgasmed harder than she did before. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Severus came inside her. He kept his cock inside her while she continued pulsating to her climax. Finally Lily collapsed and rolled off of Severus who pulled her back into him. He grabbed his wand and conjured a blanket that draped over the two of them as they laid together in love and sweat.

_"I love you," Severus whispered in Lily's ear, "always," but she had already fallen asleep._


End file.
